


Ch 6: Changes, Changes, Changes

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anger, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Hey, everyone! I know I'm flooding the Foxxay tag, but I wanted to get this chapter out there, Hank's gone after the beginning of this chapter. Hopefully more of you can enjoy it now. :)





	Ch 6: Changes, Changes, Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I know I'm flooding the Foxxay tag, but I wanted to get this chapter out there, Hank's gone after the beginning of this chapter. Hopefully more of you can enjoy it now. :)

“Delia…baby” She felt lips on her neck… kissing… and light sucking.. “Baby, it’s time to get up..” She was slowly waking up. She felt a hand on her breast. She opened her eyes. “Hank, not now.”

He kept kissing all over her neck and squeezed her breast. “Come on… I want you.”

She was fully awake now, she gently pushed his arm off of her. “No. I don’t want to.”

He focused his attention on her neck to one spot and sucked again, while placing his hand on her stomach and ran his hand down her stomach. His hand reached the waistband of her pants and she grabbed his hand to stop him. “NO! I SAID STOP!”

Hank stopped, he pulled his hand off of her and moved away from her neck. “Fuck.. alright!”

She got up out of the bed and stood up. “Hank I need to talk to you about something.”

“What the fuck kind of boring shit do you want to talk about?”

There it was. The old Hank was coming back out. _Misty was right. This was too good to be true._ “Hank, I think I made a mistake letting you come back here.”

Hank walked over to hover over where she was sitting on the bed. He leaned down just inches away from her face and placed each hand on the mattress on either side of her. He had an angry look in his eye. “YOU didn’t make a mistake.. I made a mistake coming back here to YOU,” he sneered. Cordelia looked at him with fear in her eyes. 

He started yelling, “I ONLY CAME BACK TO FUCK YOU..AND YOU LET ME.. I BARELY HAD TO TRY.. YOU’RE STILL THE SAME PATHETIC BITCH I MARRIED!”

Cordelia had heard enough. She pushed one of his hands off the bed and stood up. “GET OUT NOW. TAKE YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE.. AND DON’T BOTHER EVER TRYING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN.. I’M GETTING A DIVORCE.. ,” she yelled. Then she loered her voice and said, “I’m in love with someone else.. someone’s that’s better than you ever will be.”

Their screaming had woken all the girls up. They all ran down the hall and stood outside of Cordelia and Hank’s bedroom door to see 

what was going on. 

Zoe, Queenie, and Misty were freaking out. Madison stood there and rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, does she need our help?” Zoe said worriedly.

“We have to in and help her,” Misty exclaimed and reached for the door.

Just when she reached for the door it swung open, and there was Hank with a box filled with his stuff and a pissed off look on his face.

He sighed in an angry way and pushed past them and left.

The girls all walked in to see if Cordelia was alright.

Misty immediately went over to Cordelia and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Goodness Delia, what happened? Are you okay?” 

Despite what happened Cordelia couldn’t help but smile as she hugged Misty back. She pulled out of the hug and held both of Misty’s hands in her own. “I’m fine, sweetie. You’re right.. Hank’s still the same ole piece of shit he’s always been. Except this time he’s gone for good.” She smiled sweetly at Misty and Misty hugged her again. Cordelia ran her hand through her hair. “I told him that I love someone else.”

Misty beamed at this and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good.”

Cordelia’s attention finally turned to the other girls. They were looking at her sympathetically, even Madison’s eyes had softened when she realized how serious the situation had been. 

“Girls, really I’m okay. Now let’s all get some breakfast. You girls need to practice your magic, so we can find our next Supreme.”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Cordelia. She spent her time helping the girls get ready to take the Seven Wonders. Her and Misty had been spending more time together and stealing kisses here and there. They didn’t want to rush this and mess it up.

Today was the day of the test. “Delia, I think you should take the test with us.” Cordelia chuckled at this. “Misty, I’m flattered by your confidence in my abilities, but I don’t think I’m Supreme material.”

“Do it… I can totally see ya being our next Supreme,” Misty practically whined.

“Ok.”

Later all the girls were taking the Seven Wonders. Fiona had come to the Academy just to administer the test. All the girls failed one of the powers one by one. They were down to the last power.. just Madison and Cordelia. And Madison failed, and Cordelia passed.

Cordelia was the new Supreme! She couldn’t believe it. All her life she had felt inferior, first by her mother, then by Hank. Now, she was the Supreme!

The next day, Fiona had died in Cordelia’s arms after fighting very hard the last few weeks trying to hold onto her Supremacy. All her powers flowed into Cordelia and her whole body was now surging with power. 

Misty was beyond happy for Cordelia. No one deserved this more than her.

Misty and Cordelia found themselves alone in the kitchen. Madison was in her room being pissy about not being the Supreme and Zoe and Queenie went out.

“Misty, sweetie, I want to make our relationship official.” Misty locked eyes with Cordelia. “Can I call you my girlfriend?” Cordelia blushed, worrying about scaring Misty away.

Misty felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She was so giddy. “Of course, Cordelia. Oh, I love you so much!” She quickly pulled Cordelia into a hug.

They both smiled and held on to each other. Cordelia whispered, “ I was thinking that you could start staying the nights with me in my room. Only if you want to… we don’t have to do anything… we can just sleep.. but I want to be around you every night…”

“Delia, stop. I would love to.. u don’t have to get so worked up about everything.” Misty pulled back and looked Cordelia in the eye. Misty was so excited to call herself Cordelia’s girlfriend. She looked at Cordelia’s perfect, plump, pink lips. She wanted to taste them, she placed her lips to hers softly at first. 

Misty’s lips were delicious. Cordelia kissed her with more passion, she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue in her mouth. Cordelia buried her hand in Misty’s hair and placed her other hand on her waist. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s hips. This kiss was intoxicating.

Cordelia removed her hand from Misty’s hair and let it trail down her back and then grabbed her ass. Misty moaned into her mouth. Her moan turned Cordelia on, she trailed her hand that was on Misty’s waist up to her breast. She touched it lightly, wanting to be gentle with Misty. She started massaging her breast while still holding onto her ass. Their kissing became hungrier.

Misty let out another moan. Cordelia suddenly came to her sense. She broke the kiss and whispered to Misty, “Woah… I don’t want to take this to far.. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Misty smiled as she breathed heavily, “Cordelia, stop worrying. You’ve been good to me and I want ya.”

Cordelia was surprised to hear this she searched Misty’s face but all she found there as honesty. “Are you sure. We can take as much time as you need.”

Misty gave her another slow, sensual kiss. She whispered against Cordelia’s lips, “I want ya to make love to me, I couldn’t imagine my first time being with a more perfect person.”

Cordelia kissed her this time, she pulled away, looked at Misty and raised a brow. “Let’s head to the bedroom then.”

 


End file.
